Electrochoc
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta et Bob] La vie d'un être humain ne tient qu'à un fil. Et quand ce fil se brise, il affecte tout le monde.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, on fait quelque chose que vous adorez. Une deathfic :D Quoi, encore ?! Oui encore. Parce que j'ai eu cette idée il y a... Une heure, et que je me devais de l'écrire. Donc voilà. Qui va être la victime ? Vous verrez bien. *sautille de joie* Bon. Après je me remets à Royaume en Perdition pour de bon._

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **ELECTROCHOC**

La durée de vie d'un être humain sur Terre est très faible. En effet, contrairement à la plupart des animaux présents à la surface de la planète, aussi haut placé sommes-nous dans la chaîne alimentaire, notre existence ne dépasse guère les cent ans, à de rares exceptions prêts. Rajoutez à cela tout ce qu'il peut vous arriver pendant votre court passage sur la planète, et cet âge moyen descend à soixante-dix ans. Et parfois, certaines choses cueillent les personnes bien plus jeunes.

Ce soir-là, Bob Lennon se trouvait chez Fred. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, de nuit. Il n'avait rien bu, il ne fumait pas, ne se droguait pas. Un être humain en pleine forme malgré son aspect maigrichon. Les deux hommes étaient à l'entrée, Bob s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa voiture. Personne ne s'attend jamais à ça. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière, une voiture déboula de nulle part, à pleine puissance. Fred se rappellera toujours ces deux phares braqués sur son ami tétanisé, avant que la voiture ne le heurte, le traînant sur une trentaine de mètres avant de s'encastrer dans le mur d'une maison.

Fred hurla, puis se dirigea en courant vers le lieu d'impact. Rien à faire du conducteur à peine conscient de la voiture, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le jeune homme qui git contre le mur, inconscient, telle une poupée désarticulée. Notre geek tente de garder son calme. Il tira lentement son ami, pour le mettre dans une position confortable, puis, tout en contactant les urgences d'une main sur son téléphone, chercha le pouls de son ami de l'autre. Il le trouva, très faible, mais existant. Une heure plus tard, dans un hôpital, l'heure des regrets était venue. Seb avait fait le déplacement pour soutenir son ami dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le téléphone trembla dans la main de Fred lorsqu'il tapa le numéro.

Deux bips. Une voix fatiguée qui résonne de l'autre côté. Il n'est que trois heures du matin à la Réunion, mais il devait savoir, et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

"Fred ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Fanta. Tu vas devoir rester calme et être courageux, d'accord ?"

Fanta eut déjà un très mauvais pressentiment rien qu'avec cette phrase. Il s'était mis à trembler imperceptiblement.

"Ca concerne Bob ? demanda t-il doucement, la voix tremblante.

\- Il... Il a eu un accident. Une voiture lui est rentrée dedans.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Non. Et il a besoin de toi Fanta.

\- Je prends le premier avion."

Le lendemain matin, Fanta débarqua à l'hôpital. Le verdict était tombé, Bob avait survécut. Le médecin demanda à les voir tous les trois, Fred, Seb et lui. Ils le suivirent. Fanta se souviendra longtemps de la mine grave du docteur.

"Messieurs, votre ami est dans un état stable parce que nous le maintenons. Mais son coeur est sur le point de lâcher. Il lui faut une greffe de toute urgence. Il est sur liste d'attente.

\- Faites-moi le test, dit rapidement Fanta."

Fred et Seb se tournèrent vers lui comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse connerie du siècle.

"Fanta, fais pas le con, dit calmement Fred. On va...

\- Faites-moi le test pour voir si je suis compatible, renchérit Fanta."

Le médecin lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais obéit. Une heure d'attente plus tard, les réultats tombèrent. Compatible. Fred essaya de retenir Fanta, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Il attrapa un bout de papier, et griffonna dessus, longtemps. Puis il le replia et le tendit à Fred, les yeux brillants.

"Donne-lui ça, quand il se réveillera. S'il te plait.

\- Fanta... Fais pas ça. On va trouver un moyen et...

\- Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.

\- Fan... Fanta. Merci. Pour tout.

\- Veillez sur lui les mecs, okay ?"

Seb hocha la tête, les larmes dévalant ses joues annonçant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Fred et lui se dirigèrent d'un pas lourd vers la chambre de Bob. Une heure plus tard, on retrouva le corps sans vie de Fanta, dans les toilettes d'un hôtel tout près de l'hôpital. Le médecin qui avait pris Bob en charge se chargea du prélèvement, le coeur lourd. Le soir même, Bob était sauvé, sans même savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Deux jours plus tard, le Pyro-Barbare ouvrit enfin les yeux. Fred et Seb étaient là. Dès qu'il le vit réveillé, Seb éclata immédiatement en sanglots sous le regard perdu de Bob, qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

"Les mecs ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bob, commença Fred, hésitant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Fanta est génial.

\- Oui, je le sais ça, mais pour...

\- Tu... Tu avais besoin d'une greffe de coeur et...

\- Fred, arrête tes conneries, tu me fais peur."

Fred lui tendit un bout de papier blanc, puis se leva, entraînant Seb avec lui. Bob resta un moment immobile. Il refusait d'y croire. Les mains tremblantes sous la peur, le Pyro-Barbare déplia le papier, et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Fanta.

 _"Mon P'tit Bob._

 _Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que tout s'est déroulé comme prévu et que j'ai pas foiré ma mort. J'aurais adoré être là à ton réveil, te prendre la main, te dire que tout va bien se passer, mais ce serait mentir. J'ai qu'une règle d'or, c'est qu'on ne laisse jamais un ami dans le pétrin. Tu es mon meilleur ami Bob. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir._

 _Tu vas être triste, m'en vouloir sans doute, mais je ne regrette rien. Dis-toi que dans ta poitrine bat un morceau de moi, et que ce morceau te reste entièrement et à jamais dévoué._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ton Fanta."_

Bob éclata en sanglots, toute la nuit. Mais seulement cette nuit-là. Il n'en voulait pas à Fanta pour s'être oté la vie, il lui en voulait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ces deux mots, ces deux horribles mots qui vous font souffrir une fois que tout est terminé : Je t'aime.

* * *

 _Voilà. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je déteste tuer Fanta ? Je suis désolée, la prochaine ce sera du fluffy, je vous le promet. J'vous aime. Bisouilles._


End file.
